memories fade
by cole bason
Summary: bellas parentals die in a fire she gets tossed round foster homes till some1 catches on that shes megga rich while shes in foster care she get treated like a slave pretty much. kk i suck at summaries i know.; sorrry if its the wrong rating also


Memories fade

Chapter 1

Flash back

I woke up to the smell of smoke – my room was at the end of the house, and I would always be able to tell if mom cooked – or burned something, which was often and it would always waft to my room so, If I smelt smoke the rest of the house must smell of smoke too?

Suddenly a thought struck me Where _were_ Mommy and Daddy?

I was scared;

Jumping out of my pink duvet and onto the fluffy carpet. I shuffled to the door and turned the knob; it was glass and was ever so pretty always sparkling but forever cold.

I screamed and jumped back in surprise, it was burning hot,

I could feel my skin blistering I think, but Mommy and Daddy still weren't here to tell me what was going on and _why_ I could smell smoke everywhere. Daddy or mommy always came in and told me when mommy burnt something.

So ignoring the pain and I turned the knob. Tears sprang to my eyes, there was even more smoke outside my door and some bight orange and yellow flames were inching towards me.

It was horrifying and I was so scared.

Freaking out and ran across my pretty pink room tripping over once again nothing, falling to the ground with a loud thump, my head cracked against the carpet, scrambling up I flung open the window and jumped out.

Once again my clumsiness interfered and I landed on my ankle funny, it made a sickening sound and I screamed out in pain, but struggled up and hobbled over to the next-door neighbours.

I saw them move in a couple of days ago, they looked nice and happy, momma said that they were like her and daddy was – married? But she didn't tell me their names, I was crying as I banged on their door.

Next thing I know the door is flung open revealing the people – the married people, the lady smiled at me although her eyes were wide.

"Mommy and Daddy are in the house an….. An it on fire plea plea help", then I started to get dizzy while black spots invaded my vision, I head an "Oh Dear God" and someone talking to themselves…… were they on the phone?

Then everything went black

Sue Clearwater's P.O.V.

I awoke to a banging on the door and a muffled voice, I quickly awoke Harry and we went to open the door.

I was Shocked to see what was standing in front of me, there in the door was a young girl – she didn't look more than 10 or so.

I was pretty sure that I had seen her before, maybe she might be that gorgeous little girl that lived next door? Yes she must be that young girl, forever was she giggling and laughing – she was so cute, adorable – Isabella swan – Bella swan.

She looked terrified, her brown loose ringlets hung loosely from her ponytail, her thick black eyelashes and large chocolate brown doe-eyes were rimmed red with tears spilling from them. Her head had a large lump on it; maybe she tripped and hit her head?

I then heard a small high soprano voice say

"Mommy and daddy are in our house an…an it on fire plea plea help!"

With that she started swaying, I reached my arm out to grab her and took a step forward, but as I did, bright flames caught my attention.

My hands snapped back.

In my peripheral vision I saw Bella drop to the floor but I couldn't do anything but stare I was rooted, transfixed to my place staring at the flames. I didn't realise that I had even opened my mouth until I heard the words come out of my mouth

"Oh my god."

Harry hearing my words, stepped out from inside, his eyes went wide as he saw the flames and hurried in again to grab the phone to call 911 to get the fire tuck down here.

Harry didn't comment when I said that I wanted to take Bella to the hospital to get her checked out.

10 minutes later we were at the hospital, I don't think that I was more thankful that nobody else was there.

I went straight up to the front desk.

The woman's eyes went wide when she saw me and Bella, the name tag on her shirt said she was Tanya Denali.

With tears were running down my eyes and she nodded to me and called in a doctor.

I wasn't really paying attention at that point I notice that the doctor was here, he looked young around 27 – 29. He was just wow he looked like a male model while his features were flawless. He lead harry and I into his exam room but I did not take in his features.

As soon as we walked in the door he asked or demanded what happened.

It didn't take long to get the story out, but every so often he would ask a question interruption me, when I was finished telling him - to say he looked shocked was an understatement

Bella was still out cold, and I think he thought she was asleep. I told him other wise.

"Where is she going to stay?"

"She doesn't have anywhere to live now?"

"Does she _have_ to go to a foster home?"

To say that I was worried was an understatement, I _didn't_ want her to go to some weird place, and id heard some really bad things that happen at those foster homes.

"Well unless she has any other family or there is someone that her parents placed as her guardian unless they died then she will have to go to a foster home."

I didn't want her to got to a foster home, but harry and I just weren't ready for a child. I felt sick and I hoped that she went to a good place and had a nice family to look after her.

"Hmmmm I don't like the look of her ankle I think she fractured it in a couple of places" the doctor said interrupting my internal debate.

Seeing as im not a doctor I just nodded.

We went into the x-ray room, while getting Bella ready she woke up, she saw the doctor screamed and started crying

I quickly went into the room and tried to calm her down; surprisingly she saw me and latched herself onto my shirt crying harder. Pulling her on to my lap I just hugged her and waited until she stopped crying. When she was silent, I explained to her that she was at the hospital.

The doctor gave me a look and said that we really needed to get her ankle x-rayed.

Bella allowed me to go into the other room while she had it done, after I told her I would get her an ice-cream – what is it with kids and ice-cream?

I quickly went and got an ice cream from the cafeteria despite the fact it was 5 in the morning.

I noticed harry and immediately felt guilty, he wasn't well, he had the flu and he was here with me.

He had bags under his eyes that looked purple, while sending off the vibe that he was sick, and he looked terrible, his shoulders were hunched over and his head was hanging, I could see his fighting to keep his eyes open. I told him to go home; I would catch the bus or something to get home. Instantly worrying that he would get home alright and not fall asleep at the wheel.

Thankfully he didn't argue, just nodded when I handed him my coffee he started sipping at it and started to walk to the car.

Bella was done with her x-ray when I came bearing the ice cream, they were in the exam room again, the doctor was holding up different colours for her to choose she chose a musky pink.

All too soon the doctor was finished putting on Bella's cast. I cast a look at Bella and saw that she has fallen asleep again.

I had to leave after that.

It was the last time I saw Isabella.

Ok how was that???? I need very constructive criticism. And please please I know my spelling is really bad thank gosh for spell check !!

Well read and review

Xxxxx


End file.
